


Moulin Noir

by jackalope0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalope0/pseuds/jackalope0
Summary: Sirius Black is the star courtesan at the famous Paresian burlesque, The Moulin Rouge. Remus Lupin is a poor writer who stumbles upon an amateur theater troupe wanting to hit the big time. In order to succeede, they must convince Sirius to be the star of their show, but will the evil Lord Lucius Malfoy thwart their secret plan?





	1. A Spectacular Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin travels to Paris to seek his fortune. There, he meets a motley theater troupe and the promise of excitement.

The taste of anise lingered on Remus' tongue. It reminded him of licorice, a sweet he had not had since childhood. The Absinthe held nostalgia, and yet it was also a rite of passage. Convincing his parents to allow him to leave their small home in the country to seek his fortune had been hard enough. They'd been overprotective since an accident as a child that left him badly scarred. If they knew what he was doing, and where he was doing it, they would simply have a fit! Good boys did not tangle with the green fairy, and much less at Paris' most notorious cabaret, the Moulin Rouge. Yet, that is exactly where Remus found himself.  


\--

It was an interesting story, actually. Remus had just settled into his apartment across the street. There wasn’t much to unpack as he didn’t have many possessions. He had just finished setting up his old typewriter. If anywhere could cure his writers block, it was Paris. What a place! The bohemian movement was full of excitement, new ideas, romance, and far away from his parents’ rural cottage. He recalled the day prior when they had a cliche parting at the small train station.  


\---

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” His mother tearfully handed him a handkerchief of bread and cheese.  


“Yes, Mum!” Remus chuckled. “I feel the need for a change, and the city holds better opportunities for me.”

“Are you sure you want to be a writer? They don’t often make good money. Why don’t you go to university and become a physician? You can always keep writing as a hobby.” His father attempted to persuade him one last time.

“Sorry, Dad, my heart lies in the pages.”

“Then promise to write us!” His father gave him a warm hug.  


“Every day!” Added his mother, embracing him as well.  


“Alright, Mum! I have to go, or I’ll miss the train!” His mother squeezed him tightly, but then released her fledgling. “Be good!” She warned. Then he watched his parents wave until they became two lonely specks on the platform. He would miss them, but he was also ready for an adventure.  


\---

Remus sat at his desk and had barely set ink to his parchment when suddenly, there was a loud cracking from above. A somewhat pudgy boy in lederhosen fell through the ceiling, accompanied by a shower of dust.  


"PETER!" A voice from upstairs called. “You alright, mate?"  


"Yeah." Peter groaned, sitting up slowly. "Although, I'll have a nasty bruise.” Two heads peered down through the hole in the ceiling.  


" Oh, hey! Someone's moved in!” A young man wearing a makeshift habit spoke.  


The young lady’s long, sandy blonde hair hung through the hole. She smiled warmly, “Hello! We're your upstairs neighbors... Sorry about your ceiling. Just a second.” Both of them disappeared. Remus helped Peter up, and soon after, there was a knock at the door. The young man dressed as a nun thrust his hand at Remus jovially. "I'm James! This is Marlene, and it seems you’ve met Peter! We were rehearsing a play."  


"I'm Remus." He restrained a chuckle. James' attire was ill-fitting, and his dark locks stuck out from under the habit, which was actually just a shirt pulled over his head. He looked ridiculous.  


"Some play!" Laughed Marlene, rolling up the sleeves of a robe that was entirely too large for her. ”We barely have a script."  


"Hold on. Is that a typewriter?! Are you a writer!?" James' eyes lit up.  


"Yes." Mumbled Remus, shyly.  


“Remus, you look like the type in need of excitement. How would you like to join us and become rich?” James threw an arm around Remus’ shoulder in a friendly manner.  


Remus was wary, but James’ smile looked sincere. “That would be nice.” He finally agreed.  


“Perfect! You can help us with our show. It’s called Spectacular Spectacular. It's going to be famous, someday. We plan to put on a massive production at the Moulin Rouge!” James could hardly contain his excitement.  


“Since my girlfriend, Dorcas, and James’ girlfriend, Lily, work there, we have connections with the owner, Mr. Slughorn." Marlene chimed.  


"We just need a better scriptwriter." Sassed Peter.  


"Hey! I worked hard on that script. But yes, it's true. I am not the Spectacular writer that our Spectacular show needs." James paused and looked at Remus imploringly. "Please be our writer!"  


"Well, Ok. I could help you. But how do you know if I'm even any good at writing? We’ve only just met.” Remus sighed doubtfully.  


“Show us.” Peter had already plucked one of Remus' poems off the desk and handed it to him. Remus hesitated, but began to first recite, and then sing as he lost himself in the words on the page. He finished the last line.  


“That settles it. You're not a good writer." James looked stern, but then a large grin split his face. "You are a great writer, and not to mention, a rather gifted singer! With you, there is no way that Slughorn can turn us down! Tonight, we will go to the Moulin Rouge, and read your poetry to Slughorn’s brightest star, Sirius Black!”

After they had all changed into their best suits, the group looked almost civilized, except James’ hair which stuck out in every direction, but nothing could be done about that.  


“Before we leave, we must have a glass of absinthe for good luck!" Marlene poured a shot of green liquid into four glasses . She laid flat spoons across the tops of the glasses, set a sugar cube on each spoon, and trickled them with ice cold water. The green liquid at the bottom of the glass became opalescent as the sugar and water were stirred in.  
Peter handed a glass to Remus.  


"Is it safe?" Remus wafted the drink.  


"Of course it is! If you've ever wondered why Paris is so great, it's likely because the green fairy makes it so!" James replied.  


"To Spectacular Spectacular!" They toasted, “And to the Moulin Rouge!”  


\-----

The facade of the Moulin Rouge flashing with rows of lightbulbs. The club's signature feature was a scarlet windmill that crowned the building, and gave it its name. Inside was crowded and loud. Patrons of every shape and size packed in, having drunken conversations, over the loud music. Remus, head still spinning from the drink, could hardly believe his eyes. The interior was draped in red, velvet curtains with gold tassels. Several circus performers displayed their talents in niches on the walls. A contortionist with a snake smiled cheekily at Remus, who averted his eyes, and blushed.

His attention was turned to the massive, crystal chandeliers. A flaming baton passed overhead startling him. Two men on stilts juggled the batons back and forth. Distracted by the tall men, Remus tripped over someone's cane, and fell flat on the damask carpet.  


"Beg pardon!" Remus apologized reaching to pick up the ebony cane. He observed the craftsmanship of the ornate, silver, snake head which was set with emerald eyes. A tall, young man dressed in a fine, black suit snatched it back almost violently. He tucked a stray platinum lock behind his ear, and scorned Remus with his piercing, grey eyes.  


"Riff raff." The man spat, then turned away and disappeared into the crowd.  


"Don't listen to that spoiled brat. That’s Lucius Malfoy, one of the richest men in Paris. But we'll soon be richer than the entire Malfoy family.“ James bit his thumb in the general direction that Lucius had vanished, and then led Remus to a small table that Dorcas and Lily had been saving for them.  


“I hope you’re satisfied!” Lily’s words were spiced with sarcastic annoyance.  


“These seats weren’t easy to save!” Dorcas added, setting a round of scotch on the table, and a quick peck on Marlene’s lips. “Before we get back to the bar, is there anything else we can get you?”  


“A kiss?” Begged James, batting his eyelashes at Lily, who eagerly complied.  


“We’ll be alright otherwise.” Thanked Peter.  


“Thanks, love!” Marlene winked, and gave Dorcas a gentle spank.  


"Alright." James explained, "As Slughorn likes to collect nice things, he has acquired a gifted troupe of performers, dancers, and singers for his club. That is why this place is so popular, and why we want to perform here. His brightest star is Sirius Black, and there is no question why. Sirius is what’s known as a quadruple threat. Gifted in acting, singing, dancing, and debauchery. Sirius knows how to play the crowd, and he is the key to Slughorn. If we convince Sirius to be our lead, Slughorn will have to appease him, and allow us to put on the play."  


"How am I supposed to convince Sirius? Where do I even find him?" Asked Remus.  


His words were lost in a great cheer, as a group of dancers flooded the floor. All of them were dressed in corsets, and colorful skirts that they twirled and lifted high enough to see the tops of their stockings, and undergarments. They danced and kicked their legs in the air. Suddenly on a platform in the center of the dance floor, Mr. Slughorn appeared dressed as a ringmaster. "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!” He sang. “Sit back, relax, enjoy the skit! If you like what you see, come live a little bit! And now, the CAN-CAN!“ The dancers went wild. Flipping and churning around the pedestal, they looked like flowers in the wind. Slughorn made his way through the dancers, spinning with them in tune to the music. Then he slipped off the floor and into the crowd. The dancers continued. They swung each other around, frilly legs flailing in the air. Then they became still, and the large room grew silent.  


Everything went dark. There was a soft gasp as a spotlight trained upon a cloud of smoke and confetti that spilled from one of the catwalks. The smoke cleared and revealed a young man sitting upon a trapeze several yards above the dance floor. The massive chandeliers couldn't hold a candle (or light bulb) to him. His white corset sparkled as he shifted and pulled a ribbon from behind him. The ribbon released a silk train that rolled down from the small of his back. His cochineal lips parted and, in the silence, his voice rang out clear. The crowd held their breath, clinging to every note that Sirius sang. Remus got goosebumps; Sirius was mesmerizing.  


There was a pause. Sirius smirked, threw back his shoulder length, raven ringlets, and fell backwards. The crowd gasped, and a couple of people screamed, but Sirius caught himself on his his fishnet legs. Now upside down, he began to swing. A trumpet blared. The lights came on, and the band played along as Sirius continued his song. The crowd cheered as the trapeze began to descend. Sirius swung in a circular motion with the silk train billowing behind him, like a shooting star. He righted himself, and trailed his hand in the crowd. Finally touching down on the platform, he began to dance. Patrons showered him with money and jewelry. All eyes were on Sirius, except two. Peter was skilled in the art of eavesdropping. His eyes were focused on a small break in the curtain dividing them from the next table. He listened intently to the conversation that took place between the two men sitting there.  


*****

“So, what do you think of our Sirius?” Slughorn chuckled.  


“The rumors of your brightest star were true.“ Lucius swirled his glass of red wine. “When do I get to meet him?”  


“After his number, I have arranged a meeting in the elephant room. Just you and Sirius. Totally alone!”  


*****

Peter shifted and whispered his intel into James’ ear. James nodded, leaned over to Remus, and whispered, “After his number, we have arranged a meeting in the elephant room. Just you and Sirius. Totally alone!”  


“Alone?!” Remus sputtered.  


“Yes! Totally Alone! Now, listen, because this is important. We want our play to be successful, right? James reminded.  


“Yes.”  


“We want to live the Parisian dream, right?!”  


“Yes!”Remus nursed his drink.  


“Then you MUST convince him to be the lead. Which means that you need to be willing to do anything necessary to win his favor! ANYTHING! Sirius is a courtesan, it is his job to act impressed by his personal guests. You can imagine what usually goes on in the elephant room.”  


Remus choked on his scotch. “You don’t expect ME to… I couldn’t! I don’t even know him!” Remus blushed profusely.  


“Aww! Your innocence is adorable! Don’t worry, we'll corrupt you!” Marlene teased.  


“Nah, you probably won’t have to go that far. Just keep in mind that he is not easily impressed. From what we heard back at the apartment, you will easily convince him.” James finished.  


*****

Below, Slughorn had returned to the dance floor to inform Sirius of the night’s plans. A ring of performers surrounded the two, lifting their skirts and shielding them from the crowd’s eyes to allow a costume change.  


“Lord Malfoy has agreed to invest! I've arranged a private meeting for the two of you in the elephant room.” Slughorn whispered excitedly.  


“Is he handsome?” Sirius asked quickly unlacing his corset.  


“He’s fairly good-looking, but that’s not the point. If this deal goes through, his money will be very handsome! He's a man of power and he may even be able to help you become a real actor.”  


“A real actor!” Sirius’ eyes twinkled hopefully. This could be his big break. An escape from this sleazy nightclub, and a life of his own choosing. He pulled off the white corset and pulled on a green one.  


“You must convince him to seal the deal.”  


“Yes! What’s his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?” He finished lacing the green corset.  


“I’d say… Smoldering temptress.” The dancers lowered their skirts, and the two men quickly jumped up to complete the wardrobe change. The number continued with Sirius in a green, sequin outfit and train of peacock feathers.  


Sirius finished his performance and took a bow. The crowd cheered and begged for an encore. “Sorry, loves, but I must be off for the night.” He winked, blew kisses, and scurried off.  


“Don’t worry! There are plenty of dancers out here in need of a partner! Don’t be shy!” Slughorn coaxed the patrons onto the dance floor and the party continued.  


*****

“Now then, follow me!” James briskly took Remus to a secret door in the wall and nodded to Marlene and Peter. They nodded in turn. If everything went smoothly, the two of them would delay Lucius, and make sure that he never found out about their plan.

James lead Remus through the secret passageway, which ended backstage, then through many twisting hallways lined with rooms for promiscuity. Finally after a long hallway, they came to a red door with a gold elephant painted on it. Before Remus could say anything, James had opened it, shoved him in, and closed the door behind him.


	2. The Elephant Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, the penniless writer, finds himself face to face with Sirius Black, the brightest star of the Moulin Rouge.

Remus found himself in the oddly shaped “elephant room”. His poems were rolled up in one hand, and his glass of remaining scotch was in the other. The interior design was vaguely inspired by medieval India, and was painted red with flamboyant, gold accents. There was a bit of a haze from the incense that perfumed the room. Colorful, beaded pillows littered the floor under a large scalloped window. A hookah pipe sat on a table in the center of the room accompanied by a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes, and small tray of sweets. Just beyond, Remus could see a bed piled with more pillows on a brocade comforter, and a balcony that lead out on the elephant's trunk. The room was literally inside a giant elephant statue.  


“I’ve been expecting you.” Crooned a silky voice from behind a curtain of beads.  


“Oh, y-you have?”Remus stammered nervously. He couldn’t mess this up, but he feared that his sheltered childhood had hindered his social skills. He quickly swallowed his drink for confidence, set the empty glass on a small table, and began to straighten his papers. His attention was stolen by the rattling of beads as the beautiful shooting star emerged. Sirius’ red, silk robe was sliding off of one, bare shoulder. He strolled to the table swinging the long end of the robe’s belt playfully.  


“Why don’t you take your jacket off and make yourself comfortable. Do you like sweets, or champagne?” Inquired Sirius, holding up the bottle.  


“Ah, y-yes.” Remus said stripping his tuxedo jacket. He fumbled with it clumsily, dropping the jacket on the floor, before finally managing to hang it properly on a coat rack by the door.  


Sirius suppressed a giggle and began opening the champagne: carefully removing the foil, untwisting the muselet, and making a spectacle of the simple task. He licked the bottle from the base to the cork. Remus swallowed nervously. Sirius was taunting him. Someone as experienced as him must be able to read Remus’ naivetél, and inexperience in show business. Sirius popped the cork and poured the bubbly, gold drink into the flutes.  


“Oh, no!” Sighed Sirius, sarcastically. “Looks like I only have two hands. Guess I’ll have to be creative with the sweets.” He placed a macaron between his lips, and with the glasses in either hand, he sauntered towards Remus, who cautiously took the drink. Sirius tipped his head back slightly, offering the sweet between his lips.  


“Oh. That’s for me?” Remus asked confused. Sirius quirked his eyebrow.  


“Thank you.” Remus set his poetry on the small table and gingerly took the macaron with his fingers. He wasn’t about to eat something that had been in someone else’s mouth. He would throw it into one of the several potted plants in the room while Sirius wasn’t looking. There was an awkward silence and Remus diverted his attention, gazing at the bubbles dancing in his glass. When he looked up, he was surprised by a pair of bright, green eyes. Sirius had stepped closer and was now mere inches from Remus, gazing intently up at him. He smelled deliciously of jasmine.  


*****

“So, I’d heard you were easy on the eyes, but no one told me that you were so devilishly handsome.” Sirius had never had a patron quite like the man before him. His clumsiness was endearing, and he was so shy; it intrigued the star, and there was nothing that Sirius loved more than a challenge.  


*****

Sirius was possibly the most attractive man that Remus had ever seen, and there was irony in his words. Remus did not consider himself to be the least bit handsome.  


“What?” Remus puzzled, not quite sure how to react to the compliment on his appearance. He’d accepted early in his life, that no one would ever return the love of a poor, badly scarred man. He forbade himself from ever becoming attached to anyone lest he avoid the pain of an inevitable rejection. Now this sudden onset of feelings shocked him. He was spellbound by the beautiful boy who was flirting with him so shamelessly. Starved of love, he wanted desperately for it to be real.  


*****

“You doubt my sincerity, but I am being completely honest. Scars tell a story, but they do not define who you are. Besides, based on the first few minutes, I have learned quite a lot about you.” Sirius reached up and gently brushed Remus’ cheek with his free hand. Remus pulled away. “No need to be nervous Monsieur, but if it helps to ease the nerves, I’ll race you to the bottom of this glass.” Sirius proceeded to tip back his glass and finish his wine. Remus drained his drink as well.  


"Alright." Remus cleared his throaght and gathered his nerves. "I guess we could get on with business?" “Very well. Come with me! You’re so tense. I will help you relax, and then we can get to 'business'.” (Business meaning entirely different things to each of the men). Sirius took Remus by the hand, gently guided him to the bed, and sat him on the edge. The raven haired boy allowed his red robe to slip off his shoulders, fall around his feet, and reveal lacy, black underwear.  


*****

Remus noted how well toned the man before him was. He had to be fit in order to perform his trapeze tricks and dance night after night. Sirius climbed on the bed behind him, loosened Remus’s bowtie, and began to massage his shoulders. This was an odd way to begin a business meeting, Remus thought, but people must do things differently in Paris. It was nice, and he began slipping under the spell once again. He was caught off guard by the tickling of breath on the back of his neck, followed by a pair of warm lips. Remus almost jumped up, but Sirius had anticipated that. In one swift move, the star playfully pulled him down onto the soft bed, and was now straddling him.  


“Now then, Monsieur, tell me what your heart desires, and I will fulfill your wildest fantasies!”  


“I-I just came for the poetry!” Remus stammered.  


“Poetry. Of course. WE shall make much, beautiful poetry!” Sirius bent to kiss him, but Remus panicked and rolled over. (The macaron was lost in the sheets). The two became tangled in the many pillows and ended up on the the floor under the comforter. Remus managed to scoot away and stood up quickly  


“Alright?” sighed Sirius. “How would you like to do this?” No one had ever been this difficult to seduce. Who was this mystery investor, and if he had been so desperate for this meeting, why did he now evade Sirius’s advances.  


“I-I BROUGHT some poetry!” Remus blurted.  


“Oh! Actual poetry. Yes. Please read it to me!” Sirius stretched out on top of the blanket. Remus began to read his poem but his words were lost in Sirius’ fake moans of ecstasy.  


“Oh, yes, master poet!” He cried out, completely missing the point.  


Remus paused for a moment and watched as Sirius continued making weird noises, and rolling himself up in the comforter as if the words were just too much for him to handle. Remus was going to have to do better, so he took a deep breath and began to sing.  


*****

Sirius had never had such a tough customer. It was expensive to get into the elephant room, and no one wasted their time playing hard to get. His guests had always succumbed to his charms within the first few minutes. This was Sirius’ domain. He knew how to melt the shyest customers by turning their insecurities into strengths. He pretended to care. Made them feel important for a night. Everyone played Sirius’ game until now.  


He continued to writhe in his cocoon of a comforter (Sirius burrito), but stopped abruptly when he heard someone begin to sing. He quickly sat up, pulled the blanket off, and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Sirius sat in awe. This scarred, gangly youth had stopped the shooting star in his tracks. His words were of love, and sung with meaning and passion like Sirius had never heard. Even from Sirius himself. His songs had been pretend, but this was real.  


*****

Remus saw that singing had worked. Sirius was now listening. Remus had taken over, and now he was in control. The Star stood and slowly approached Remus as he poured his soul out with every note. His song was raw, honest, and with an innocence that was lost in the Moulin Rouge. People came here to escape the outside, and Remus had brought it in. It was exactly what Sirius needed, and he remained silent until Remus was done.  


“Wow.” Exclaimed Sirius, his eyes were full of stars. “That was amazing!”  


“I’ve just come to ask if you’d like to star in a play my friends and I have been working on. It’s called Spectacular Spectacular.” Remus asked breathlessly taking Sirius’ hands in his.  


“Yes!” Hardly believing that his greatest dream was becoming a reality he embraced Remus quickly. “Yes, Lord Malfoy! I will absolutely act in your play!”  


“Lord Malfoy?” Snorted Remus. “No! I’m not Malfoy.”  


Sirius pulled away. “Are you serious?”  


“I- My name is Remus. James sent me to ask you to be in our play?”  


“James?!” Sirius placed his hand on his brow in exasperation. “I love the bloke, but he is just too much, sometimes.”  


“Hey!” Protested James, hanging upside down in the archway to the balcony from the roof.  


“I guess the cat’s out of the bag?” Lily said as she and Dorcas came into view on either side of James.  


“Bad news, guys!” It was Marlene who had appeared upside down next to Dorcas. “The plan was working, but then Malfoy turned the lights on, and realized that he was in the wrong room.”  


Peter arrived next to Marlene; a black wig fell off his head. “Malfoy is on his way.”  


“Do I even want to ask?” Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “Pete, you were NOT pretending to be me...”  


The door opened, and Lucius Malfoy entered somewhat annoyed. The four heads in the arch quickly pulled up to resume hiding. Sirius swore, and pushed Remus behind the bead curtain.  


*****

“So Sorry, Lord Malfoy! My courtesans like to play games, sometimes, they meant no harm and If they had known of our agreement, this would never have happened!” Slughorn was close on his heels, apologising profusely.  


“I’m sure.” Said Malfoy adjusting his jacket. Sirius had draped himself over the bed dramatically.  


“Good. THIS is the correct room. I will wait down the hall to assure that no one disturbs you!” Slughorn left briskly.  


“Lord Malfoy! I have waited for your arrival!” Sirius rose and sauntered to the table. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve opened the champagne!”  


“Actually, champagne would be lovely after that... wild goose chase.” Lucius went to hang his coat, but paused at Remus’ coat already hanging on the rack. He shot Sirius a puzzled glance.  


“Oh!” Sirius giggled. “That’s mine!” He scurried to the rack and danced around Lucius as he plucked the jacket, and brought it to the beaded curtain. Then he blindly tossed the jacket behind it. There was a grunt as it hit Remus in the face.  


“Did you say something?” Asked Lucius, appraching the table.  


“Ehem!” Sirius cleared his throat. “Please excuse me for a second. It seems as though I’ve used both glasses while waiting.” He quickly ducked behind the beaded curtain.  


The closet behind served as storage for anything the guests might need during their stay, and a point of entrance for Sirius. There was not a lot of room, and while Sirius pressed up against Remus to reach for a fresh flute, he whispered harshly in his ear. “I’m going to distract him. While he’s not looking, try to sneak out!”  


“Are you having difficulties?” Lucius began to approach. “I am taller, so maybe I could reach if it’s high up?”  


“No!” Sirius slipped between the beads with the glass. “Here it is!” he poured some champagne as he smouldered at Lucius. “You know what I love with champagne?”  


“What would that be?” Lucius smirked and quirked his eyebrow.  


“Sweets!” Sirius plucked a tart off of the tray, and dangled it over Lucius’ nose. “Come and get it.” Then lead him to face away from the curtain so that Remus could sneak out towards the balcony. However, being tall, and generally uncoordinated, he tripped over a pillow, and landed with a thump.  


“What was that?!” Malfoy began to look in the direction if the noise.  


“Must be from the other room!” Sirius struggled to guide Lucius’ gaze back towards him, and at a loss, began to sing Remus’s song. He belted it out with a newly revived inspiration. Lucius Malfoy’s eyes twinkled with fascination. Sirius scanned the room quickly, but there was no sign of Remus. He sighed, slightly relieved.  


“That was beautiful!” Lucius murmured, spellbound.  


“It’s from a new play we’ve been working on, however, the words never truly had meaning to me, until you walked through the door.”  


“Well, I...” Lucius blushed.  


“ You will invest?”  


“ If all of it is as dazzling as that, just now, yes!”  


“Come with me!” Sirius led Lucius to the bed, and shoved him onto the sheets, crushing the macaron.  


“Oh!” Lucius gasped taken by surprise. Sirius straddled Lucius, and began snogging him intensely. From his periphery, Sirius’ eye was drawn to a horrified Remus attempting to crawl from under the bed. Sirius gasped and swiftly switched with Lucius, pulling the sheets over them to draw his attention away.  


Remus was barely able to dart back into the closet.  


“No! We Musn’t! It’s much too soon! We should wait until we know eachother better, for you have stolen my heart!” Sirius untangled himself from the sheets, stood, and struck a dramatic pose.  


Lucius sat up thoroughly confused. His mouth was smeared with Sirius’ lipstick, and the macaron was stuck to the back of his shirt. “But what about…”  


“Shhhh!” Sirius cut him off. “If you truly love me, we shall wait until the night of the premier!” he ushered Lucius to the door. “Until then, I shall see no one, and then I shall truly be yours!” Before Malfoy was able to say anything, Sirius kissed him once more, and shoved him out of the room.  


There was a pause before Remus emerged from the closet. “Does that mean that you will be in our play?” he asked coyly.  


“I guess now I HAVE to, if we both want to pull this off.” Sirius sighed sitting on the bed. “Please tell me more about this play.” he patted the spot beside him. Remus hesitated a moment.“Don’t worry, I won’t bite, this time.” Sirius assured him, smirking.  


“Well,” Remus hurried to retrieve his papers from the table. “It’s about-” he tipped on the comforter and fell on top of Sirius.  


Just then, the door opened and Lucius reentered “ I forgot my coat…” He faltered at the sight of Remus and Sirius on the disheveled bed. Then Lucius Malfoy's expression became furious .  



End file.
